dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wszemir
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Chaoji Han page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 07:28, August 14, 2010 Article re work project Hi Wszemir, The differences in profile info gets to me too, there is a Char box on Suman Dark's profile that i think is more than adequete for everybody, plus now we have to work with this new skin and all the profiles are smaller the large info boxes take up way too much space. I think i mentioned something about the boxes in the above mentioned project, take a quick look there and update the info if needed. if you think somehting other than Suman's should be the standard pop the template on the project page and i'll work towards redoing the pages with you. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I´m happy for you to make any amendments to this if you feel it will benefit the overall appearance. When i first came here the entire site was a total mess which is why i became admin! I absolutely love the Bleach Wikia and my eventual aim is to have this site looking as professional as theirs however one of the main issues i´ve ran into here is man power to get this done!! I have mostly busied myself with the Episode and Chapters/volumes lists at the moment so I very much appreciate you spending time with this. ^.^[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 08:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) you have my support (and my lock status if necessary :) Don´t worry about if somebody else doesn´t feel that the boxes are great, the Admins are the only ones with rollback rights (meaning we can undo every edit a person has made on a page) and i log in here reguarly to check that edits (especially form unregistered contributors) are legitimate. the fact that you have updated the project and are actively working on it means that the changes you make are valid. Also one of the main rules (can´t actually remember if it´s stated on the project page!!! -.-) id that referenced material cannot be removed, it can be reworded, and i´m sure once the site is up to a reasonable standard we will go through and grammar check things (some of my chapter summaries are terrible!!) but for now references are king! so have no fear biohazardous project team member, i will back your changes ^.^[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 07:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) features for the month Hi Wszemir, any preference on the featured picture for this month? i want to steer away from the Alma/Kanda fight since it has been pretty dominant for the last four or five months, i was thinking of Links arrival since i think he's awesome but if the other fans don't feel the same then maybe i should go for something else! what do you think? ^.^[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 22:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:features for the month I do too think that you should feature Link's appearing not only because it's something different than Alma-Kanda (I was seriously begin to get sick and tired of it) but also because it's chapter's BIG turning point! the future lies in Howard's hands now(or most likely his spell tags because his hand(s) are occupied by Tevak)whenever fans like it or not! --Wszemir 20:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) re: Mana Walker page I'm sorry if any of the undos and edits I've done to Mana's page have moved anything you might have moved from Mana's main page to his talk page, but I didn't put any of those comments there. The last two days or so, my edits to the Mana page have been undos, because unregistered users have been changing small parts of the text that have resulted in slanderous and derogatory homosexual remarks; I have never really invested much time in Mana's page otherwise. To tell you the truth, I've visited Mana's page before, and I knew it had been vandalized quite a bit, but looking back at the edit you did to move text from the main page, I hadn't realized people had been mistreating it so... extensively. Once I buy a few more volumes of the manga that have Mana in them, I will contribute to the Mana page properly, but until then I'll just be doing what I've been doing with the other pages and try to safeguard them from vandals. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I did not write the speculative comments you're referring to. ^.^' .Seshat. 14:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ No offense taken~. I agree, what people do to some of the pages can be quite annoying, and the comments that those people left about the speculative information on Mana's main page were quite rude. If they feel so strongly about those things, they really should sign their posts so we can discuss these things in a more civil manner... ^.^' Hehe, oh, well, though; I suppose that's why the recent activity page exists; so we can keep up with the changes people don't sign for. Well, here's hoping that people learn how to use the talk page, ne? ^.^ .Seshat. 23:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: I just want to confirm something. If Hoshino is the one who said there is a certain way something is spelled, I have absolutely no problem with that; in fact, I'd prefer it, but we can only use fan translated names for so long. Yes, they're consistent, but the fact remains that they're fan ''translated. Fan translators get names wrong all of the time: Rinali instead of Lenalee, Gattsu instead of Guts (Berserk), almost every last Espada name, Raito instead of Light.... When we have official information, we need to cut ourselves away from fan translations, because if we're going to hold fan translated material above official material, we may as well let people post fanficiton on this wiki. I was only using the official material I have at hand; I have no access to the fanbook or any of the other official media. And yes, I did say that the Viz translations can be inconsistent, but unlike the fans, Viz has a contract with Hoshino's lawyers. As we've all seen with the recent taking down of online manga reading sites, mangaka find what the fans are doing by translating the series, themselves, to be stealing, and they want us to by manga we have legal access to in our own countries. And besides all that, if people don't have access to official material, shouldn't that be all the more reason for us to make official material for them available on this wiki? So they know how things should be? That's what this wiki is for, after all, and by endorsing fan translated names, we're just lying and misinforming those who don't even have access to an online manga reader. .Seshat. 16:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) (droops) I'm sorry for all of the trouble I'm causing... If the fanbook were available in English, I'd buy it in a heartbeat so I could start posting everything it has to offer and we could all finally be relieved of the inconsistencies between fan translation, Viz's own inconsistencies (really unprofessional of them on so many levels), not to mention the anime... I know there's a fanbook out; I'm pretty sure it came out in '08. But from what I've seen of it... it's all in Japanese. So any translations we have of it... are just ''more fan translations. I've searched for an English fanbook; I've surfed through English and Japanese websites (the latter with much difficulty, random clicking and lots of use of the 'Previous Page' button), but there just doesn't seem to be one available. And I wish it was, because personally, I don't like most of the newer Viz translations, myself (or even some of the older ones; can you believe they once misspelled Komui's name as Kamui? "o'' and "a" are on opposite sides of the keyboard! honestly, after seven volumes of spelling his name right, their editors and proofreaders can't even catch that...). As soon as it comes out (please, please, ''please let D.Gray-Man get popular enough so they'll print an English fanbook), and if/when it shows the different spellings of the names I'm using, I'll gladly change them all over, myself. But for now... we can just do the series justice in a language we can understand. Even if some of us can read Japanese, legally we're not qualified to translate a licensed series. Again, I'm sorry... and I thank you for your understanding. Like you, I'm just a fan of the series. All I can do is what I can with what I've been given. .Seshat. 20:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Timothy Hearst talk I tried to answer your question to the best of my abilities on the Timothy Hearst talk page. ^.^ Hope it helps~. .Seshat. 23:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) XD Yes, Wszemir, you rock, you rock. Thank you for debating with me over that, and I hope I didn't frustrate you too much; I had just assumed that the ball was an oddly placed inanimate object, but I see now that types aren't as black and white. Part of the body, part of the parasite (though Lau Jimin still has me a bit stumped... but, according to the fanbook, it's still parasitic). All in all, I'm glad we got that all sorted out. That was fun~. .Seshat. 18:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have an question You've right about that, i will create a template for that. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :Well i finished it. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it is at least what i can do for team members ^_^ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:21, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you do it for something great ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC)